


Sans Merci

by thecuriositycore



Series: Repleti Carnem [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Basically porn - my usual fare, F/M, Gore, Massively AU, Monster!Clive, Sex, Vore, Wendigo!Clive, self indulgence fic, teeth and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuriositycore/pseuds/thecuriositycore
Summary: Once upon a time, The Lady was more than just a face Clive used while hunting. But she was no less violent as he portrayed later in his life, and could even be considered a perfect match for the maneating monster.





	Sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna get around to updating my established works eventually I swear. I also swear I'll get around to writing something that isn't fetish-work eventually to.  
> I promise I can write more than fetish-fic.  
> THAT SAID. This came about from a conversation with a friend of mine, about how 'The Lady' would work when/if she was alive and her own person. She's got an entire backstory we've woven together for her, so she might make more appearances on her own like this.  
> This is almost entirely original work at this point but considering Laytonverse is the base upon which this is built, into the Layton tag it goes. It also contains a bit of sadism? Carmen/The Lady is not a nice person to anyone but her darling Clive. She'll have a background fic put up eventually. Hopefully. If I ever get around to writing it out for her.
> 
> Either way, hope you lot enjoy it~! It was certainly fun to write. 
> 
> TCC

She almost always had somebody trapped downstairs when he got home. Or had somebody with her when _she_ got home, as was the case today – Clive had stayed inside, had been cleaning and otherwise relaxing; Carmen had wanted to be the one to go out this time. The one to pick out who they'd lure home, lure down into their basement and... well. Trap there forever, Clive supposed he could say. It wasn't like anybody had ever come out again.  
Not the same way they went in, at least.

She'd told him the plan, discussed what she wanted him to do and when she ought to be getting home. That she wanted him hidden until she and her 'new friend' got into the basement. Then and only then could Clive make his appearance, slinking into the basement after them and using his magic to keep the door shut and the sound muffled. He loved that Carmen knew. Loved it – it made their work so much easier, and so much more fun.  
And speaking _of_ fun, Clive loved the look on the trapped victims face when they began to realize that they weren't just up for a fun night with somebody who happened to be a little bit of a sadist. 

“I see you've already gotten him tied up for me.” Clive said, as he neared his partner-in-crime and her helpless prey. “I appreciate saving me the trouble – we can start having our fun faster this way~” Carmen loved watching him work. Whether he'd used his magic and let the pain feel like utter bliss, or withheld it and forced them to feel every tiny mote of agony, Carmen took a sadistic pleasure in watching it happen. Regardless of what they _felt_ , they were still slowly being killed, and as far as she seemed to be concerned, that was all that mattered.

“Of course; we don't want him hurting himself before we're ready - it'd ruin all your fun~” She closed in on him, snuggling into him for a moment, a soft, playful bite on his neck before she let go, walking backwards. Clive could see just from looking at her that she was eager for him to start, and it surprised him that she hadn't already done something. Perhaps she didn't want to 'ruin the fun' herself?

Clive gave her a grin when she sat down on her chair – positioned at the opposite wall from where the nameless, bound man was tied up to. He was talking, begging, yelling, a number of different things that Clive and Carmen both ignored. The victim always struggled, and they were more than accustomed to the noise.  
Walking up to the man Carmen had chosen, Clive had to admit he looked pretty good. Certainly he could see why Carmen would pick him out, he looked like he had a bit of money, and Clive couldn't help but wonder how much she'd gotten off of him. The man certain looked like he'd been rifled through.

“You look good.” The man looked both confused and insulted under the fear, and he almost replied before Clive cut him off, gripping his chin, holding just a bit too hard and letting his claws out from under the magic that kept them hidden – cutting into his prey's flesh. “I wonder if your taste will match up to that appearance~?” More parts of his monstrous self slipped out from under the magic; sharp teeth, red eyes, and a long, pointed tongue. As if to terrify the man more, Clive pressed in uncomfortably close, reaching in and softly biting the man's cheek just enough to make him bleed – and licked the resulting blood up, grinning sharply at the prey he was pressed up against. “Oh yes~ You taste fantastic~”  
A brief glance back at Carmen, without backing up from where he was pressed against his prey – she looked eager and antsy and entirely like she was enjoying it. Next time maybe he'd let her join in, but for now, he was putting on a show for her, and it would be rude to make her work on her own present.

He turned back to the man once Clive had assured himself that Carmen was enjoying things. Still he was pressed close, the man wriggling and trying to get away but failing - since he was tied up, and couldn't go anywhere at all. With one hand, Clive weaved his signature spell; the one that turned pain into pleasure. With the other, he dragged his claws down the man's body – starting at his chin, and oh so slowly making his way down to the man's stomach. As he went, the spell steadily kicked in, turning pain from the cuts, into something that felt much more like what the nameless man had been invited here for. The angry, painful groaning slowly transitioning into soft, confused, but ultimately aroused moans, was delicious, and Clive couldn't stop himself from digging his claws into the flesh above the man's stomach – eliciting another moan, shocked and sudden. 

In a beat of sudden curiosity, Clive held himself tightly against his prey, curling his arms around him – giving him an almost passionate kiss at the same time he gouged his claws deeply into the man's sides, shifting them around and slicing open the victim Clive held himself against.   
If there was no magic, the man would've been screaming – in intense pain and desperately struggling to get away. But the spell was there, making him feel amazing, and while clearly the man was trying to stop his body from reacting, the more Clive treated his prey roughly, the more he cut and gouged, the harder it became for the man to resist, to think clearly at all.  
When Clive felt the man buck beneath him, he grinned, moving. Like a vampire, he shifted, moving so that his mouth was positioned somewhere between the man's neck and shoulder – and bit down.

Furious motion, Clive's magic working perfectly as what would have otherwise been complete and utter agony was confused into becoming the highest bliss. He could hear Carmen behind him, making plenty of telling noises that comforted him, letting him know he was doing just fine where her entertainment was concerned.  
Clive himself was more focused on eating than on pleasure – at least for now – but forced himself to work slowly. Teasing at wounds, drawing out the man's 'pain' and probably working him deeper and deeper into a spiraling bliss.

“What if I told you there was a way to feel _even better_ than this?” Clive whispered, once more pressing close to his prey who was barely coherent with the amount of 'pleasure' he felt. “Compared to what you'll feel in there, this is nothing.” In between sentences, Clive took bites, pulling at flesh and making sure the high never wore down. “I can make it so you feel like this _all_ the time.” There was no resistance anymore. The sheer amount of pleasure his prey was feeling had made sure any desire to get away had been drowned long ago. “It's your lucky day~” Shifting downwards, claws trailing and cutting what unbroken flesh was left. “Because I've decided to let you stay there forever~” Moans of utter arousal from his prey, not a single mote of refusal at all. 

Clive began to eat. Rough and making sure to break flesh with his teeth, Clive slowly worked the man down his throat. Claws held tight and stabbed where he held – he refused to let the man's pleasure high wear down even a little as he steadily devoured his prey alive. He always loved to let them drown in the magic, to hear them moan and groan in pleasure the whole way down, hearing them cry out in arousal as they sank and settled into his gut – as this one did.  
Clive sighed in his own kind of pleasure as he felt his prey settle completely into his stomach, feeling him wriggle his last few moments of life away – moans could be heard through the flesh, his prey's pleasure exploding beyond anything he'd probably _dreamed_ of feeling before.

“I _love_ watching you work _~_ ” Carmen groaned breathlessly, as Clive let his shape shift fully into his monstrous form. “Nobody is as good as you at making people disappear under a haze of blood and gore.” She closed in on him as he sat, pressing close to him and slowly pushing him down to the floor, hands against his barely-wriggling stomach. “I'm so jealous of you in there – what must it feel like, soaking in the ultimate pleasure?” Pressing and rubbing, giggling when the man inside her companions belly weakly wriggled in response. 

Finally, she draped herself fully across him, spread across his torso and over his gut, moving upwards to kiss him – passionate and deep – before pulling back, downwards, removing the clothes in the way of what she wanted from him. Clearly, Carmen thought it time for _her_ to do some work now – watching him do his thing always did seem to work her into a frenzy.  
Not that he was complaining.

Again she slipped upwards, apparently relishing the sensation of the prey within her lovers stomach as she carefully shed her own clothing, carefully lowering herself back down onto him once she did – skin on skin, both of them warm and soft.

“You must have hated the waiting.” Clive breathed, not moving from where she'd pushed him.

“I only put up with it for you, dear~ To think I wanted to kill you when we first met.” Carmen said, making Clive chuckle.

“Well, it worked out more than perfectly in the end – we wouldn't have met, otherwise.” Her response was to grind against him, shifting, lifting slightly before lowering herself, filling herself with him and grinding again – groaning, moaning, eager, _needy_ sounds coming out of her before she spoke.

“I can't imagine not being able to experience _you_ ~” There was no more talking then. Neither he nor she wanted talking. He was covered in blood, but she didn't care, she never did. It made the experience more fun, she'd told him, and he was loath to take away from her fun. She'd just find a way to get him bloody anyways, and Clive supposed being covered in his prey's blood was better than her clawing his own out of him.

Skin rubbed against skin – her form was so much smaller than his when he was like this, by a good chunk of feet, but she didn't care, it just meant there was more of him, and meant she was at a closer level to his gut – Clive, Carmen had discovered, was somewhat sensitive to any kind of belly play after he'd eaten, and she took joy in treating him roughly after a meal.

Her own nails couldn't cut him, but it didn't stop her from clawing at him, pushing shoving grind and clawing, sometimes even biting. She was a horrible sadist, but he could take anything she dished out and more.  
Clive grabbed against her waist, then, gently pressing his claws into her skin – she'd only have the smallest of cuts, he knew what he was doing – as he bucked against her. Normally, his partners were devoured and consumed before any of the intimacy got so far, but with her... Oh, Carmen was special. She was allowed to live – they used each other, sure, but there was no toxicity. Not as far as they were concerned.  
Carmen moved in tandem with him – he didn't know and didn't care if she'd ever been intimate with anyone else before. She probably had with her line of work. But she was with him right now, and nothing else mattered.

His prey had stopped moving, Clive noticed vaguely, though the pleasure of their intimacy. Passed on, faded away during a moment of passion and pleasure between his captors. Clive wondered if it had made his experience better or not, if drowning in pleasure of his own and hearing only the sounds of desire around him made his last few moments alive all the better.   
There was no better way to go, he guessed, utterly drowned in pleasure and unable to comprehend anything but.

His mind flashed back to Carmen as she gripped him tightly, moaning against him, biting his skin and making him bleed – the feeling and sounds of her on top of him making him automatically grind against her movements, groaning out sounds of his own as their own pleasure grew – coiled tight and hot in his belly, just beneath the prey melting away in his gut.  
In the current moment they were less two people and more one, joined and hot and wet and filled with each other, and the heat in Clive's abdomen was building – god he wondered what his prey felt if this was the norm.

Carmen bit and clawed – she was a violent one when the pleasure hit her, and with him able to withstand every bit of it, he let her unleash her passion of him, let her act out the pleasure she felt. No doubt the heat building in him was also building in her, and he couldn't help but hold her tight against him when the bubble of heat in his belly burst, washing over them both if the way she yelled and pressed against him was any clue

He could feel the heat move, felt himself release into her and fill her the only other way he could without hurting her. She didn't immediately stop, almost cutting his skin as she clawed against him, grinding and moving, pulling him into arousal a second time – he let her take the lead as she worked him into a second release, briefly drowning him in pleasure before she finally relaxed, laying across his stomach, with him still inside her.

“Now neither of us is hungry anymore~” She mumbled, softly moving against him. “But our friend has gone to sleep~” Rubbing her lover's stomach again, feeling the prey within him. “I hope he had a good time.” Clive grinned, not even bothering to hide the sharp teeth.

“Just as much as us – I could feel him moving a whole lot just before he passed. How good do you think it felt to _become_ pleasure, to only be able to feel the height of bliss and only hear passion and intimacy? I'd ask if you wanted to feel like that too if I knew I'd be able to get you back.” His hands rubbed up and down against her back. “Do you want to go upstairs? We could continue somewhere softer than the basement floor~” She shook her head tiredly, smiling at him. 

“But then you'd have to move~ I'm happy right here, for now. But I'll hold you to that promise to continue. Next time, I want you to eat them whole.” Grinding against his belly. “That way they're still alive when we're finished, and I can work you up twice as high twice as fast. How deep do you go with somebody wriggling around inside you, hmm~?” Clive would have to do that – the idea sounded divine.  
But for now, he just wanted to enjoy Carmen, and his meal. They'd move later, when they felt like it. They had no pressing matters to attend to for a while. Maybe tomorrow something just as 'important' as tonight would come up~

 


End file.
